The Man He Sees
by KellethMetheus
Summary: What happened after the credits rolled at the end of Vegas? Who did Detective Sheppard want to be and who did he become? Did he even live? This is a Gen/Friendship fic and it's complete for now...


Title: The Man He Sees  
>Author: KellethMetheus<br>Spoilers: SGA Episode 519: Vegas  
>Category: Gen, Friendship<br>Summary: What happened after the credits rolled, who did Detective Sheppard become? Did he even live?  
>Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.<p>

* * *

><p>Detective John Sheppard felt the scorching desert sand burning through his clothes as the sun beat down on him. There was nowhere to go, and with each heartbeat more blood flowed out of the wound near his heart.<p>

On the edge of unconsciousness, he felt his eyes start to close against his fight to stay awake. If he slept he was dead.

Climbing up from the darkness, he opened his eyes, flinching at the agony that flowed through his body.

Events—good, bad, and horrible—ran over and over in his mind, his life flashing before his eyes. Too bad it wasn't worth reliving. He'd never amounted to anything just as his father said. A few of the events, he wished he could have changed the outcomes, but he couldn't see making different choices. Reflecting on the poignant moments in his life, he could see paths he could have taken, routes that might have made a difference to the outcome, but for all of that, he wasn't sure he'd change a thing. Acceptance flowed over him. He was ready to die.

There was nothing for him here.

"_You were a hero—saved the world several times over.__"_

The voice was as so clear it was as though Rodney McKay was standing right beside him. John looked around, but all he could see was a thick plume of smoke and burning bits of debris from the Wraith's obliterated trailer.

He couldn't help but laugh. Him a hero? He'd failed at everything he'd tried. He should just die and get it over with, and save everyone the trouble of having to deal with him.

"_I don't think there's much difference between you…and that other John Sheppard I met. Still, I like to believe you have the same strength of character. That's why I told you the truth."_

John opened his eyes looking around. Did McKay really see him like that? A man you could depend on, look up to? Could he be the man Rodney respected so much?

Did John really have the abilities to become that man? A hero? McKay seemed to think John could. Would he even have the chance given his track record?

"_Certainly, you didn't intend things to go as badly as they did. Things just don't always go the way we plan…"_

Nothing that day had gone as planned. All he'd wanted to do was save Jules. No one should have to die alone, left behind. Too bad other people didn't believe the same thing.

"_It's a hard choice."_

Hard choices defined John's life from the moment he made the decision to defy his father and join the Air Force instead of Sheppard Enterprises. He made the choice to go after Jules. They may have not been the right decisions but they were his to make, just like today.

The deep thrum of the incoming chopper drew his attention. Turning his head, he tried to locate it on the horizon, but the sun blinded him and he couldn't see where it was coming from.

Could Rodney and his people be coming for him? Did they need him? It had to be. No one else cared, and he knew if he could just hang on a little longer, he'd be all right.

"_It's amazing how one incident can entirely alter the course of your life."_

The sound of the helicopter grew louder as it landed outside the blast zone. Then he heard Rodney's voice called out, "Secure the area. I'm going to find Sheppard. That's his car he's still here somewhere."

There was the pounding of boots as armed men spilled out of the helicopter searching the area. Making sure the wraith was dead.

John tried to speak but no words came out. Instead he just lay there waiting to be found.

* * *

><p>Rodney ran, feet pounding heavily on the stairs, words bouncing around inside his mind.<p>

"_If John Sheppard hadn't found that Wraith when he did, that transmission definitely would've made it through to Pegasus. He saved our asses."_

And how was he going to repay that man and his sacrifice? Most likely John Sheppard was dead or dying, but he had to try.

Pulling out his phone, he made a call. "I need Keller in the chopper right now. No, don't argue with me, Woolsey. Sheppard saved us and the least we can do is make an attempt to save him!" He paused as he slammed into the exit door. "And some marines if you can get them in the next two minutes."

Without waiting for a reply, he took off across the pavement to the waiting chopper. Time was of the essence.

To his surprise, Jennifer was already in the chopper, medical bag in hand. Reaching out, she squeezed his arm. "I came as soon as I heard. I sure he's all right, Rodney."

Unsure he could control his emotions, Rodney just shook his head and took a seat across from her as the chopper lifted off. Not wanting to talk he stared out at the hard, baked ground below.

"_Listen to me. I know what I said, but do not engage. Do you hear me?" _

But John Sheppard had something to prove—not only to himself, but to Rodney as well. Sheppard had been a man without hope or purpose, drifting through life. Then Rodney had shown up and handed him an opportunity on a silver platter.

Realizing he may have killed a man through his own selfishness, Rodney closed his eyes and tried to rub away the headache building at his temples. Rodney Mckay wasn't someone who made friends easily… if ever. He was a pompous, self-righteous pig.. and he was the first to admit it. After all, he was almost always right.

A few months ago, he'd seen how the other John and Rodney had interacted and he wanted that connection, that friendship. So, after they had returned everyone to their proper place, Rodney had looked up his universe's John Sheppard hoping, only to be disappointed by his John Sheppard. The man was a loser or so it seemed. On paper, the man was nothing like his doppelganger and, when he'd had the chance to meet John Sheppard face to face, Rodney had challenged John to rise to his expectations. Challenged him to be the man he'd met.

Rodney promised himself if John was alive he'd make it up to him. How exactly he'd do that Rodney didn't know, but he'd do it.

The pilot spoke. "Dr. McKay, you should see ground zero on the horizon. We'll fly over and assess the situation before we touch down.

Hating to waste precious time, McKay nodded and prayed for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Rodney hit the ground running, barking orders to this rescue team.<p>

The Marines rushed off shouting, "Yes, sir!"

He watched them move with a practiced precision he'd come to know and respect, and the assurance they'd do their job well, he began his own search for Sheppard, confident the man would be found alive. A man like Sheppard didn't die easily and they needed him, without him the team wasn't complete. Sheppard was the missing piece, and Rodney was sure he'd be able to convince Woolsey to give the man a chance.

How could the man have been so stupid, taking on a Wraith all by himself? Rodney drew a deep breath and smiled. He wouldn't be John Sheppard if he just sat back and let someone else handle it. Nope! No matter where they came from all John Sheppards were all the same.

"John Sheppard!" Rodney shouted, as he scanned the area. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>"Over here!" John turned his head to toward the sound of Rodney's voice.<p>

Relief flooded him. He was going to be all right. "Here! I'm here!" He let his head roll back and closed his eyes, heedless of the tears that threatened to flow.

John saw Rodney come around his car and stop. All the blood drained out of the other man's face as he stared at the bright red stain spreading across John's chest.

Swallowing hard, Rodney yelled, "Jennifer, he's over here and it looks bad."

Someone called out to him. "John, can you hear me?"

When they bent in closer, he realized that it was Jenifer Keller.

"Not dead, You can't cut me open yet."

She laughed. "I'm actually not a pathologist. I'll get you fixed up right as rain. Lay back and let me get a good look at you."

Her sure hands went to work, not stopping for a moment she told Rodney, "He's lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be all right."

"Do the best you can. We don't have a lot of time and the area needs to be cleared so they can sanitize it."

"I got an IV in and he's getting fluids. We need to get him into surgery immediately." Getting to her feet, she signaled some marines to come over.

Rodney helped them lift the gurney and ran beside John. "You'll be fine. Jennifer's the best."

John's voice was slurred, "Why did you come for me? I'm just a screw up, don't matter to anyone. Never amounted to anything. My father was right all along."

Looking over at Jennifer, Rodney shrugged. They both knew the story.

Jennifer squeezed his arm. "No, you're not a screw up, John. Your father was wrong. You matter, John, you always did, but you had to find people who knew it. We're here now and you're not alone anymore. Don't give up on us now, we're just getting started."

John winced as the gurney was lifted into the helicopter. He closed his eyes and laughed softly. "Sure. What ever doc. I have no job or life. I've lost everything I care about. Why should I keep going?"

Squeezing his shoulder, Rodney told him the truth. "Because it's important, you're important. We're going to need you. Please John, don't give up. You made a difference today, without you we'd be in big trouble."

Grabbing onto Rodney's hand as he was pulled away, John demanded, "Did I do it? Did I save the world like the other me?"

Covering John's hand with his own, Rodney spoke softly. "Yes John, you did."

Nodding his head, John closed his eyes one last time knowing he'd be all right. As darkness covered him, he whispered, "Dad, you were wrong."

* * *

><p>I've thought about continuing this one but I've never had the change or known if anyone wants me too! Hope you let me know your thoughts.<p> 


End file.
